Laundry treating appliances, such as clothes washers, clothes dryers, refreshers, and non-aqueous systems, may have a configuration based on a rotating drum that defines a treating chamber in which laundry items are placed for treating according to one or more cycles of operation. One or more of the cycles of operation may include rotating the drum at high speeds during a spin or water extraction phase to extract liquid from the laundry items. If a sufficiently large enough load imbalance is present, the laundry treating appliance may experience undesirable vibrations and movements when the drum is rotated at high speeds during the spin phase. If the drum rotation speed during the spin phase is too low, the spin phase may take too long to complete or the desired amount of liquid may not be extracted.